Sheet piles or piling when driven into the ground, particularly if formed of a non-metallic material or a relatively thin metal material such as aluminum, may become damaged when driven into the ground. Sheet piling for seawalls, for example, may be formed of Z-shaped interlocking sheet piling extruded from special vinyl formulations. Sheet piling formed of a rigid vinyl material is resistant to marine borers, rot, rust, galvanic corrosion, or highly acidic or alkaline soil conditions. Such a vinyl material is inert to a marine environment and will not deteriorate in fresh, brackish, or salt water applications, and will not leak harmful chemicals into the water or soil.
Sheet piling is usually driven or inserted within the soil or earth formation by drop hammers or vibratory hammers. However, under certain conditions, such as low temperature when vinyl sheet piling is brittle, possible damage may occur when the sheet piling is driven or embedded into the soil.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for driving or inserting a sheet piling within the soil which protects the sheet piling against possible damage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus in which a protective housing or shield is releasably connected to the sheet piling when the sheet piling is being driven or embedded within the soil for transferring impact loads from the force exerting means to the sheet piling until the sheet piling reaches the desired depth.